Her Two Faces
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A 12 year old girl was adopted by Yeager when she was 10 years old, but now 12 she enjoys nothing but torture him by pranking him. But now her destiny is to stop his foolishness with the Fortune Cup's to bring the 5 Signers together. Yusei/OC(Sora), Lua/OC(Miyuki)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Howdy! My first Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fanfic~ I suck at Dueling scenes so please bare with me in the future. I'm getting help from my amazing best friend AkaneRaikou she also has a Yu-gi-Oh 5Ds fanfic called "Body of The Dragon" it's awesome to read! Any ways, I do not own anything I just own my OC's like Miyuki Inoue and Sakiko Yukimura, Sora Sakamoto belongs to AkaneRaikou. Enjoy~

...

Her Two Faces

Chapter One: Enter Miyuki Inoue!

...

Miyuki's POV

I snickered poke my head out around the corner seeing the man who took me in as his own into the so called shower, when I heard the water going I quickly went into the shower set a pile of colorful clothes and took his normal outfit he wears then tip toed out sliding the door close quietly snickered slightly again then rush back to where I was before hearing the water get turned off, It was silent for a while when I heard him yell out my name.

"Miyuki!"

I grin and rush to my room slide my door close and jump on my bed on my stomach grab a magazine from under my bed about the best duelist in Neo-Domino City when my door was slide open revealing my adopted father Yeager fist clinch at his sides, his makeup on his face making him look stupid and look like a clown, what he was wearing was a clown outfit. I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst out laughing holding my stomach which made me roll off my bed to the floor still laughing with tears falling down my face from laughing so hard.

"Enough laughing Miyuki! This is the last straw! Hand me my clothes I had before or I'll take your time locked up in this room again." he reach his hand out waiting for me to hand him his clothes.

I stood up dust off invisible dust from my clothes pouting "Your no fun, there right here." I handed him his normal clothes from under my bed watching him storm off. But I grin when couple of people who work for him stare at his back with confuse and trying not to laugh.

I close my sliding door got my disguise outfit I was going to use for the Fortune Cup, father doesn't know cause I'm trying to stop this stupid Fortune Cup I over heard fathers and the others what there really up to so I was determine to stop this foolishness with these Signers stuff. I grab my bag put my duel disk in my bag same with my mask flip my hair behind my shoulder walking out of me room to the Stadium hearing many yelling and stuff happening before it even started.

I shook my head walk into the Stadium walk into the bathroom close the door making sure no one is coming in, put on the mask on that only showing only my left eye. I move my pink hair in the right spot little in front of me and the rest behind my back touching slightly pass my butt tickling my thighs some, I step out of the bathroom looking left and right before walking to the duelist Lounge.

I was being stared at when I step in the Duelist Lounge, I put on my Dueling Disk before I came out of the bathroom. I kept walking looking forward until I heard the name Black Rose Witch I turn my head to the left while walking still seeing two Duelist who look injured talking how The Black Rose Witch beat them. Before I could think about anything I felt my body collided with another thankfully I caught myself from falling but not so much for the two people on the floor, I sweat drop on the inside seeing a pretty girl with long blue hair on top of a guy who was kind of cute for a older guy.

"Kyaa!" the blue hair girl crawled backwards off of the guy stopping against my legs making her look up and me looking down at her, she blink her light and dark eyes at me.

I silently reach my hand to her helping her up on her feet, the other guy was already on his feet behind the girl.

"T-thank you."

I smiled slightly under my mask shrugging "It's okay, sorry for bumping into you two..." I look to the girl seeing her looking down fiddling with her fingers nervously with a bright red face while the guy had a slight blush looking away but he turn his eyes at mine.

"It's fine, no one wasn't hurt so it's okay. Names Yusei Fudo, this is my friend Sora Sakamoto."

I nodded "I go by 'The Mask Duelist'...I do give out my real name to just anyone." I said then snorted unladylike

"I'm just going...over here." I saw Sora walk away fast to a corner of the lounge, odd girl

I shook my head gently look at Yusei

"It was nice meeting you Yusei Fudo, but I must be ready for my duel when it comes up. Good luck with your Duels." I bowed my head slightly walk pass him to a chair near where the platform takes you to the top to duel.

I was kind of nervous, I haven't dueled in so long I'm afraid I'm rusty even if I'm 12 years old, surprise huh? I don't look 12 I'm tall for my age; 4'11 inches tall I'm almost in the 5 inches yay me. I was snap out of my thoughts when someone cleared their throat to see a older man with sunglasses wearing a nice suit.

"Mask Duelist, it seems your Duel is up next. You'll be Dueling against Sakiko Yukimura, please step on the platform." he jester his hand to the platform.

"Thank you sir."

I stood up walk calmly to the platform, I felt the platform raising up. I'm ready to duel and I wont lose!

...

Me: Her first Duel in a long time, well she win or will Sakiko win? Just keep reading my peeps~ Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy! Here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long I'm really sick and I can't believe I did this chapter while being sick, I did made two mistakes as my sister told me but I'm glad it was just two, this is my first duel I did so I hope it's good enough for you all~ I do not own anything I just own my OC's like Miyuki Inoue and Sakiko Yukimura! Any ways~ Enjoy~

...

Her Two Faces

Chapter Two: Duel!

...

Miyuki's POV

I was staring at Sakiko Yukimura who was standing across from me, sending me a smirk. I felt a shiver go through my spine, but I hid it making sure I stayed calm. I lifted my hand to my deck in my Duel Disk.

"I'll go first, if you don't mind, Sakiko-san."

"Humph, go ahead, Mask Duelist. I'm going to win anyways." she chuckled

MASK DUELIST | SAKIKO  
4000 | LP | 4000

I sighed and drew six cards, seeing I had a pretty good hand; Dunames Dark Witch, Fairy Archer, Mystical Elf, Dust Tornado, Bottomless Pit, and Sunny Pixie. I sighed mentally.

I'm shocked I drew a good hand, but I wonder what Sakiko is up to... I shook my head, pushing that thought aside.

"I place a monster in defense mode, and place one card facedown." I placed my Mystical Elf in facedown defense mode then set my Trap card Bottomless Pit. "Then I end my turn."

"Humph, lame. My turn, little ducky~" I watched her draw a card. "I Normal summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto in attack mode, then I'll place one card facedown. I'll end my turn... Next time it's my turn, ducky, I'll end you."

Caam, Serenity of Gusto, Level 4. ATK: 1700

When she said it like that, it creeped me out. She's scary

"My turn. Draw," I drew another card seeing my Draining Shield. "I place one card facedown and summon my Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode. Now Dunames Dark Witch, attack Sakiko's Caam, Serenity Gusto!"

Dunames Dark Witch, Level 4. ATK: 1800

"Nuh ah~ I'll activate my Trap card! Negate Attack! That means your turn ends, ducky~"

I growled under my breath. Why is she calling me 'Ducky'?! Do I look like a darn duck?! This chick is mental!

"My turn. Draw," she drew another card making her smirk evilly. "I place my Harpie Lady in attack mode. I also use Elegant Egotist to Special summon my Harpie Lady Sisters in attack mode!"

Harpie Lady, Level 4. ATK: 1300

Harpie Lady Sisters, Level 6. ATK: 1950

I smirked behind my mask, "Not so fast, Sakiko-san! I activate my Trap card Bottomless Pit! Since your Harpie Lady Sisters' attack is over 1500 or more, it's destroyed! And what's more, it's also banished from play."

"Wow! The Mask Duelist used that Trap card like it was nothing!" The MC announced.

Sakiko glared harshly at me, sending her Harpie Lady Sisters card in the banished spot and then sent her Spell card in the Graveyard.

"You will pay for that, Mask Duelist. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

I mentally did a victory dance in my head. "Draw." I drew a card and smiled. "I summon my Sunny Pixie in attack mode, then I place one card facedown."

Sunny Pixie, Level 1. ATK: 300

"Battle! Dunames Dark Witch! Attack her Caam, Serenity of Gusto!"

MASK DUELIST | SAKIKO  
4000 | LP | 3900

I smiled behind my mask seeing that card gone. "Then I set one card facedown, I end my turn."

"Tsk! Draw." I saw her lips form into a twisted smile. "I Normal summon my Silent Psychic Wizard in attack mode!"

Silent Psychic Wizard, Level 4. ATK: 1900

"Battle! This is for killing my Caam card! Silent Psychic Wizard, attack her Dunames Dark Witch!"

I watched as my Dunames Dark Witch got destroyed same with some of my life points.

MASK DUELIST | SAKIKO  
3900 | LP | 3900

"Ow, Sakiko came back and got the Mask Duelist! Will The Mask Duelist do anything?" MC announce with excitement in his voice.

Sorry, Dunames Dark Witch, I couldn't use Draining Shield just yet. Something in my heart telling me to save it for a stronger monster attack.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Draw." I drew a card seeing Dark Magician Girl. "I tribute Fairy Archer Tribute summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl, Level 6. ATK: 2000

"Battle, Dark Magician Girl. Attack her Silent Psychic Wizard!" Dark Magician Girl blasted that monster away, leaving only her Harpie Lady in her field. "I end my turn."

MASK DUELIST | SAKIKO  
3900 | LP | 3800

I could see her face was scrunch up in anger. I was going to show her I would be the one to win.

"Whoa! The Mask Duelist just destroyed Sakiko's Silent Psychic Wizard like a pro! Will Sakiko hit back harder?" MC announced.

Does that guy like to talk or what?

"My turn, Draw." Sakiko drew another card seeing her frustrated look telling me she got a bad hand or she was trying to fool me which I would counter anything she had to give me. "I Normal summon Harpies Queen in attack mode."

Harpies Queen, Level 4. ATK: 1900

"I then activate my Spell card Black Pendent! So my Harpies Queen attack is 2400 now."

"Battle!"

"Not so fast, Sakiko-san! I activate my Trap card Dust Tornado, as you can tell I'll destroy your Black Pendent."

She huffed, "Since my Spell card got destroyed, your Life Points go down by 500."

MASK DUELIST | SAKIKO  
3400 | LP | 3800

"I end my turn."

"Draw," I drew my card seeing the card I needed were two Spell cards since I used Dust Tornado I already set my other card down which was Ancient Rules. "I place one card facedown."

"Battle! Dark Magician Girl attack Harpies Queen!"

"Damn you!"

MASK DUELIST | SAKIKO  
3400 | LP | 3700

"I end my turn."

"Draw," she drew a card "I Normal summon Esper Girl in attack mode."

Esper Girl, Level 2. ATK: 500

"I end my turn..."

"Draw," I drew a card seeing Dark Burning Attack. "I activate my Spell card Dark Burning Attack, since my Dark Magician Girl is already in play your Esper Girl is destroyed."

I watched Esper Girl get destroyed. "Battle, Dark Magician Girl, attack her Life Points directly."

MASK DUELIST | SAKIKO  
3400 | LP | 1700

"Before I end my turn, I'll activate my Sage's Stone which I can Special summon my Dark Magician on the field thanks to my Dark Magician Girl." I smiled, seeing my Dark Magician on the field standing proud next to my Dark Magician Girl. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw...damn." she looked so lost now. I hoped she saw I was winning instead of her. "I Normal summon Harpie Dancer in attack mode."

Harpies Dancer, Level 4. ATK: 1200

"...I end my turn." she was sending her heated glare at me.

"Draw," I drew a card which was Lightning Vortex "I activate my Spell card Lightning Vortex. By sending a card to the Graveyard, I'll be destroying your Harpies Dancer."

I watched as Harpie Dancer got destroyed by the Spell card

"Battle, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, attack her Life Points directly!"

MASK DUELIST | SAKIKO  
3400 | LP | 0

"Holy cow! The Mask Duelist won!"

I turned around and walk off stage. I walked back to the Duelist Lounge seeing Yusei and Sora waiting for me I guess. Sora walked over smiling.

"Congrats on that duel, Mask Duelist! That was amazing!"

"Thank you, Sora."

"I agree with Sora, you were really good out there. All those rumors about you was true." I couldn't help but smile when Yusei complimented me.

"Thanks. I'm just going to rest up and enjoy being part of the people in the Stadium~" I stretched my arms above my head hearing some cracks from my back. "Ciao! Good luck in your Duel, Yusei!" I walked away, but stopped to turn my head showing them the part of my visible eye. "See you when we Duel, Sora." I was going to walk away again, but stopped myself and turned my head again.

"Oh and please don't go easy on me. I hate it when people take it easy on me since I'm a child." I informed her not seeing her freaked out look, but then she smiled nodding.

"Okay! I promise I won't go easy, Mask Duelist."

I sighed, finding the same bathroom I was in to dress up as the Mask Duelist. I took off my mask and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I put on my normal outfit which was a sleeveless top, purple with a blue coat that has a heart hook in the middle, and at last my dark purple skirt along with my short boots that go as far as my ankles. They were tan colored with magenta lines on the side with a silver zipper on the side.

I fixed my hair, brushing it before putting my stuff in my bag and walked to the seats in the stadium. I luckily found a seat, but before I could sit down on it I felt wet and sticky from head to toe. I blinked a couple of times, trying to process on what happened until a soft but cute voice.

"Lua! I told you to be careful with that drink! Now look what you did; you got someone drench in soda already." I slowly turned my head to see look-a-likes but one was a girl which was scolding the male look-alike. I was surprise to meet twins! That was rare and awesome.

"I'm so sorry my brother got you drenched," the girl twin stood up and bowed slightly with her hands in front of her clasp together.

I waved my hand smiling, "It's okay. I never got drench in soda before. Usually it's water or juice, but never soda. Now I wish I stayed in my room today." I said joking around.

"See, Luca? She said it's okay. Sorry for getting you wet with my soda..."

I chuckled, "Miyuki. Miyuki Inoue at your service."

...

Me: She finally meet's Lua and Luca~ If you know who Sora is, she a OC of my best friend! You should read her fanfic about Sora too! "Body of The Dragons" It's really awesome! Oh and I forgot to say this on the top, Sora belongs to "AkaneRaikou" not me!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Howdy! Here's the 3rd chapter people! But this is a part 1 of 2! I do not own anything! I just own my OC's Miyuki and Sakiko! I'm still pretty much sick still, the annoyance! I'm better but found out I also have a very bad ear infection...like seriously? Any ways, Enjoy!

...

Her Two Faces

Chapter Three: Yusei's Duel! Part 1 of 2

...

Miyuki's POV

I was walking with the twins Lua and Luca to my home, I wonder how they'll react when they find out where I live at the moment?

"Where are we going? We should get that soda out of your hair and clothes before it steins." Luca speak out while we walk.

"We are Luca-chan, I'm heading to my temp home. Luca-chan can help me with handing me my clean clothes." I told Luca

"Then why is my brother coming with us?"

I stop blinking realizing it spin around hands on my hips

"Yeah, why are you following us Lua? Are you coming along to peep on me?!" I lean forward close to his face knuckles on my hips

His face turn red step back "No way! Why would I want to peep on you?! You're crazy!"

I huff cross my arms "Then tell me oh smart one, you keep staring at me the whole walk from the Stadium to the place I'm staying along with my adopted father."

When I told him about him staring at me the whole walk his face turn more red almost a crimson red color but a darker tone, Lua is too cute when he's caught doing something.

"Well, here's my home for a while until the Fortune Cup is still ongoing." I said while gesturing to the tall building

"Whoa?!" the twins were shocked

"Y-you live there?" Luca ask first to get out of the shock

"Kind of, like I said before; It's my temp home." I explain to them

I took them inside until I got to my door to my room push in my pass code on my pad next to my room, it keeps my door lock and only I know what it is. It slides open, I let the twins walk in awing over my big room. I walk in behind them letting my door slide close, I walk over to my closet picking out a outfit handing my outfit in Luca's arms.

"You," I put my index finger on his forehead then gently push him backwards so he was sitting on my bed "Stay there, no touching my things got it mister? If I find one thing out of place...let's just say I'll have fun getting you back." I wink walk out of my room with Luca not noticing the other twin Lua was red in the face.

"You didn't have to scare him like that Miyuki-chan." she frown

I chuckled "Don't worry, I wasn't going to do anything to harm him. I just want to scare him and so I can have fun messing with him."

She raise her eyebrow "So you, like to flirt with my brother?"

I jerk to a stop hearing Luca say that making my face crimson red, I walk a little faster.

"I-I do not like to flirt with him!" I said annoyed but embarrassed she said that, I wasn't even thinking of that at all! Until she said that though...

She chuckled "It seems he enjoys it though; you flirting with him." she told me making me slow down carious walking beside her now.

"What do you mean? I just met you and Lua, how can we like each other at the first sight?...Wait don't say it-"

"True love at first sight?"

I groan slap my hand to my face "You just had to say it...fine, let's just say; you are right- and one look we don't see anything but one another. It sounds even more ridiculous when I say it like that!" I comb my socked sticky hair with my fingers but made a disgusted face.

"Hee hee~ Don't worry Miyuki-chan, I might warn you Nii-san is very...cocky at times but he's a great person and the best brother I could ever ask for."

I couldn't help but smile when she told me about her brother, it's so cute and sweet of her to care for her brother.

"I understand Luca-chan, now here's the shower it's best if you stay in the bathroom while I shower." I warned her

She was confused but she listened to me, but I handed her a magazine of the top best Duelist, while I was washing my hair she ask me a question making me stop.

"Hey, Miyuki-chan?"

"Yes Luca-chan?"

I heard the magazine make the sound of flipping pages

"Me and Nii-san was watching the Duel between Sakiko and the Mask Duelist, and I notice the Mask Duelist was using a deck between a Spell-castor and a Fairy type deck."

I smiled behind the glass thing that suppurates me and Luca

"Yeah, what about it?"

"...Well, I was hoping I might meet her." I just hope I wont slip and ruin my disguise with you "You see, I also have a deck of cards I use only Fairy type cards. I wanted to ask her if she'll tech me some tricks when I duel."

I push open the glass door popping out my head out with soapy hair smiling

"I think you should Luca-chan! I read about her all the time when someone watch her duel in the past, I never got a chance to watch her duel though." I pouted making Luca giggled

"Don't worry, me and Nii-san well tell you everything."

I nodded "Good! Now I'm almost done just need to wash out the shampoo out of my hair." I close the glass door getting back to washing the shampoo out of me hair.

I shut the water off open the glass door hand out "Towel please." Luca handed me my towel close my glass door again dry my hair and body.

I step out with the towel wrap around my body, Luca handed me my underwear first then my bra, I put on my jean shorts that goes above my knees some when Luca ask me something.

"What's that Miyuki-chan?"

"Hm? Oh..." I followed where she was pointing to see my scar on my stomach it starts from under my lefts breast triangularly down to my hip "...I had a accident when I was five years old, nothing to worry about." I forced a fake smile.

She nodded didn't push it, thank god she didn't. When I finished getting dressed we walk back to my room to get Lua so we can go back to our seats in the Stadium specially when Yusei is doing a Riding Duel, but what I found was Lua was holding a stuff animal a old dirty and rip up bunny. My face burned red from embarrassment and in anger, I storm over to him snatch it from his hands holding it close glaring at a nervous and dead boy.

"W-what did I say?! You touched my stuff! How would you feel if I touch your things! Huh?! Y-you jerk!" I stop catching my breath from yelling at his face.

"Go-gomen, I saw it and was carious why everything else was new and clean and that was the only thing that was dirty and ripped up...Gomenasai." he scratch behind his head

I sigh calmed down my anger and embarrassment

"No, Gomenasai. I acted out too harshly, you don't know my past. Usagi-chan; which is this bunny, my mom and dad got this for my fifth birthday when...they were murdered." I confessed seeing Lua and Luca's face expressions turn from confusion to horror.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Miyuki-chan! Nii-san, apologize now!"

I chuckled softly when Luca was scolding Lua

"It's okay Luca-chan, he didn't know so I'll let this slide. But you owe me Lua, but not right now you two want to see the Riding Duel right? I never seen a Riding Duel before so I wouldn't mind watching this guy duel."

They nodded, I walk over to my bed gently set Usagi-chan on my pillow smiling softly then walk out of my room with Lua and Luca locking my door with my pass code.

I met Lua and Luca's seat buddies, Tanner Bolt and Tenzen Yanagi and Dexter who was friend's with Lua. Then the MC announced Yusei Fudo I was PO'ed with the people here, idiots they all are judging people they do not know the whole story.

"Good luck, Yusei!" Lua yelled out making me chuckle, in turn he look at me red in the face

I cup my hands on both side of my mouth and yelled out surprising everyone in the stadium even Yusei himself.

"You can do it Yusei Fudo! Show these idiots and kick his butt!" I giggled sat down on my seat, I stood up yelling shrug when Lua and Luca, Tanner, Yanagi and Dexter stared at me in aw.

"Sugoi!" Luca hugged me from the side making me laugh "Your so cool when you did that Miyuki-chan!"

"And the D-wheeler he faces is the Reaper Reborn, Shira!" the MC announced excitedly

"We're counting on you, Reaper!"

"Don't lose to that guy with the marker!"

I glared at the voices who said that, if I had my way I would kick their sorry butts out of the Stadium for that! But no one knows who I am set for Lua and Luca, but not who my adopted father yet.

"Everyone's being such a jerk. They don't have to hate the guy so much..."

"Yeah I agree with ya Lua, Can't they see not everyone with those marks isn't bad...I just don't get it." I shook my head upset

"It's almost time to duel! Set the Field Magic, Speed World, on!" MC spoke really excited then before, this guy really loves his job "The Field has been dominated by Speed World. This means Magics other than a Speed Spell can't be activated!"

"The fated starter appears and gives the countdown! Read! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Then they were off, I frown seeing that guys cloak came off

"Sorry to keep you waiting, folks! Here's Mukuro Enjo!"

"This is one unexpected surprise!" MC announced surprised "Out of the cloak comes the Flame D-Wheeler, who made it his life mission to defect the King! Mukuro Enjo!"

"What's going on?!" I look at Tanner who was surprised but not happy

"W-well, actually...erm, uh..." poor MC guy "We've got approval from the sponsor himself!"

At that my eyes narrowed in a deadly slits that man Goodwin is up too something, and I don't like it one bet

"Miyuki? Is everything um...alright?" I blink turn my head to my left seeing Lua looking at me confused

"Hm? Oh I just thought it seemed...odd the sponsor himself let this go, is all. Something about this isn't right."

Lua nodded agreeing with me

"The duel will recommence!"

YUSEI | MUKURO ENJO  
4000 | LP | 4000

"I'll take the first move!" Mukuro announce "Draw! Then, I summon Burning-Skullhead from my hand!"

Burning-Skullhead, Level 3. ATK: 1000

"I play three cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! I summon Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior, Level 2. ATK: 900

"Yusei has already thrown in the gantlet! Speed Warrior will have it's power doubled for the Battle Phase it's summoned through it's Monster Effect!"

Speed Warrior, Level Two. ATK: 1800

"Battle!"

"And there goes Speed Warrior!"

"Trap card, activate! Zero Guard! By reducing he attack power of a monster on my field to 0, it won't be destroyed by battle this turn!"

Burning-Skullhead, Level 3. ATK: 0

"Sonic Edge!"

YUSEI | MUKURO ENJO  
4000 | LP | 2200

"Oh, my! Mukuro Enjo has already been damaged for 1000 points!" MC announced

"Hey, wait! What's he doing?!"

He reduce his own Life Points to protect his monster." Dexter said confuse as we all are

"Plus, once he takes that 1800 points damage, his Speed Counters...won't decrease?!"

I poke Lua on his arm getting his attention looking at me confuse, I just smiled

"Your really smart Lua~ Hey do you all want anything? I can get some food and maybe a soda for you Lua." I giggled seeing Lua's face turn bright red.

"S-sure. What about you Dexter?" Lua turn his eyes to his friend Dexter trying to hide his face

"Uh, sure. Anything is find with me."

I nodded, turn my eyes to Luca, Yanagi and Tanner who didn't want anything yet.

"Okay, I'll be back gentlemen and lady!" I stood up walk in the hallways until I heard shoes hitting the floor loudly behind me

"Miyuki!" I blink stop to turn around to see Lua running over to me

He stop in front of me smiling shyly "L-Luca told me I should go with you, you never know what kind of creeps are here."

Aww~ He was worried about me!

"Thanks, that would be helpful."

Oh Lua, I wish you knew how much your effecting me right now...I wonder if this is just a crush faze? I'll just have to find out when the time comes. I just hope I wont end up dueling against Aki...I know for sure I'll lose but it wouldn't hurt to try right? But now I just have to Duel against Sora later it'll be fun and interesting to say the least.

...

Me: Lua is so cute when he's embarrass~ If you want to see drawings of Miyuki? Go to Deviant Art and type in ZoeRand4Ever, So stay tune for the next chapter Four part 2 of 2!~ Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Howdy! Here's the 4th chapter finally xD It took me longer cause...well just look how long this chapter is!? It killed me doing this but I always enjoyed watching Yusei's Riding Duel against Mukuro Enjo~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC Miyuki Inoue!, Sora belongs to to my Sensei "AkaneRaikou" read her stories you must *^* Any way's~ Enjoy!

...

Her Two Faces

Chapter Four: Yusei's Duel! Part 2 of 2

...

 **Miyuki's POV**

After Me and Lua got the food and drink's we were talking while walking back, it was fun talking to him he is cocky but he's sweet and caring to his sister it's just too cute!

"Um...Miyuki. Is it okay if I ask you something before we head back?"

I blink stop walking which Lua stop to facing me with a serious look

"Yeah, sure ask away." I shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to answer what ever his question was...right?

"What do you know of the Mask Duelist, no one knows who she really is and I was just wondering if...you knew."

A frown hit my lips, why is he asking me this? Shoot! I forgot to put away my bag where my mask and the outfit I wear as the Mask Duelist! Crapola!

"I really don't know Lua, Why are you asking me about the Mask Duelist?"

"..." he kept staring at me with those eye's "I know you're her, you're the Mask Duelist! I saw the mask and outfit in that bag you left on your bed." my jaw dropped he did look in my bag!

"Please don't tell anyone." I begged him, if word get's out I'm the mask Duelist father will be so mad for trying to stop him

"Why are you trying to hide it from everyone? It's not like it'll kill ya, everyone will be shock and happy to finally see who's underneath that mask." he told me hands behind his head carelessly.

I scuff "It's not that easy! I'm disguise as the mask Duelist one thing and one thing only; to stop my father and Godwin, there up to something, something to do with this Signer's thing. So please keep it between me and you Lua." I pleaded him.

He sighed "Fine, but you owe me big, got it?"

"Deal!"

"What are you doing, in the hallway Lua? I thought you would be watching Yusei's Riding Duel?" a unknown voice ask from behind me.

"Aah!" I jump accidentally trip over my own feet falling forward right into Lua dropping the fries and Lua end up dropping the Soda but not on me this time it landed on the floor, I was so embarrassed in a way I deserved this...I did the same thing to Sora and Yusie but instead of bumping into me she startled me.

"Oops...goman. I thought you heard me walking up behind you?"

"N-no, it's okay I was talking and probably didn't hear you...uhh" I stood up then helping Lua up looking at Sora waiting for her to introduce herself to me since she never met Miyuki Inoue before only the Mask Duelist.

"Oh! My name is Sora, I'm Lua and Luca's Caretaker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sora. But we better head back though. I do not wish to miss Yusei Fudo's duel riding," I said as I dragged Lua by the hand, "Come Sora! You can sit with us." I called out to her, which she caught up with me and Lua.

When we finally got back we just got back in time to see Mukuro Enjo use a Speed Spell, we sat down I let Sora set between me and Luca watching Yusei activating a trap card which made him go back right behind that Mukuro Enjo guy.

"Nice going!" Lua said in glee

"When did he activate that trap?" Dexter spoke out confuse

 **No one's POV**

With Mukuro and Yusei

"I get it. It was then, wasn't it?"

 _"I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder!"_

"Trap, activate! Slip-Stream!"

"Haha! This is pretty fun, Yusei! But, can you keep up with my speed!? Trap, activate! Accel Zone! Here goes!" his D-wheeler hit the trap card making him get a huge boost sending him away from Yusei.

"What incredible Speed! His Speed Counters have suddenly jumped to eleven!" MC said amazed

"Tch." Yusei clinch his teeth not expecting it

"Accel Zone, when the opposing player adds on to his Speed Counters other than by Speed World's effects, it can add on five more Counters to mine! you _wont_ be able to keep up with this speed!." he yell out to Yusei head turn looking at Yusei with a big smirk plastered on his face before he went faster.

Yusei quickly put down a Speed Spell

"I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder!"

MC lean forward "Aah! Yusei delivers with a Summon Speeder himself!"

Summon Speeder's effect will summon Bolt Hedgehog!"

Bolt Hedgehog, level 2. ATK: 800

"Next, I Normal Summon Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron, level 3. ATK: 1300

"Plus, Junk Synchron's effect will summon Speed Warrior from my Cemetery!" he lifts up his Speed Warrior card then put's it down "Arise, Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior, level 2. ATK: 400

"I'm tuning my level three Junk Synchron to my level two Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior jump into the air synchronizing "Clustering stars will call upon a new forces. Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior, level 5. ATK: 2300

With the others 

"Yata!" Yanagi, Lua, Luca, Sora, Miyuki and Dexter yelled out in joy, Miyuki and Sora had their hands flat out palms touching each other hand's while watching excitedly.

"Aah! That's sonny's card!"

Back to Yusei and Mukuro

"Junk Warrior increases in attack power equal to the attack power of a level two or lower monster on the field."

Junk Warrior, level 5. ATK: 3100

"Battle!"

"Heh, Speed Booster's effect activates!" Mukuro's monster turn around punching at Junk Warrior's fist but nothing happened to it.

With Lua and the others

"Junk Warrior's attack had no effect!" Lua said shock

"That's because Speed Booster can negate attacks equal to their difference in Speed Counters." Tanner said calmly explaining it to them.

"Which would mean, since Mukuro has eleven and Yusei has six...it'll end up negating five of them!?" Lua said in shock bringing his hands up.

"...Wow." Miyuki said in aw looking at Lua then turn back to watching Yusei and Mukuro's duel riding

Back to Yusei and Mukuro

I just have to make due for now." He sets one card face down "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

Speed Counter goes up one which is now twelve

"T-t-there it is! Twelve Speed Counters! That's the max speed!"

"That's right! He who wins in speed wins a Riding Duel! This speed will be my path toward the King! I've gone through training with that belief in mind! All to attain this King like speed!" remembering his training "Here I come! I activate the Speed Spell, Accel Draw! This effect lets me draw two cards!"

When Mukuro look at the two cards he drew his smile grew into a huge wide smile

"I've drawn it! The Speed Spell, The End of Storm!"

The King himself his name Jack eyes widen the same with Yusei was shocked

"What!?"

"The End of Storm!?"

"This is the King's card! Allow yours truly to show you how to use The End of Storm! Show you how a King battles! I activate The End of Storm!" Suddenly a storm appeared "The End of Storm can be activated when your Speed Counters are twelve or more, after which, it destroys all monsters on the field and inflicts 300 points of damage for each one!"

YUSEI | MUKURO ENJO  
1300 | LP | 1900

With Lua and the others

"No! Come on Yusei! Don't let that creep beat you!" Miyuki and Lua had a good grip on the girl with blue hair name Sora who was standing up fist out shaking it with a anger vein showing on her head and fist she was swinging in the air.

"S-Sora-san! Calm down please, Yusei well beat that Mukuro Creep! But you yelling isn't helping." Miyuki who has long light pink hair pleaded Sora.

"Tch! Fine, but if Yusei doesn't...I'll punch his face in!" Sora sat back down making Lua and Miyuki sigh in relief letting her go but sweat dropping at her last comment.

"Ne, Sora do you really do that to Yusei?" Miyuki ask with worry and sweat dropping at the idea

"Humph! Well have to wait and see...ether way I'll knock him for a loop for scaring me close to death." she cross her arms glaring at Yusei imagining smacking him senseless.

Back to Yusei and Mukuro

"Yusei's Life Points are down to 1300 points in one fell swoop! However, since Mukuro has destroyed his own monster, he can't possibly attack! What will he do!?"

"Tch, I had that all planned out. I'll remove the Skull Flame in my Cemetery from the game...and from this, there's a monster I can Special Summon! Now, c'mon! Speed King - Skull Flame!"

Speed King - Skull Flame, level 10. ATK: 3000

"Nani!?" Yusei said wide in shock

Oh, my! Destroying all monsters on the field, in addition to dealing damage, and, what's more, to think it was all alluding to the summoning of a high-level monster! What a perfect combo! His speed Accel Deck is fearsome indeed!"

"This will end this! Speed King - Skull Flame, attack Yusei directly!"

Speed King - Skull Flame turn around open it's mouth sending a fire breath at Yusei

"I activate my trap! Scrap-Metal Scarecrow!" it shielded Yusei and his Life Points

"Yusei managed to dodge that one with his Trap!"

"Well then, here's Speed Booster's effect for you." missiles shot out of Mukuro's D-wheeler hitting Yusei

YUSEI | MUKURO ENJO  
800 | LP | 1900

"Yusei!" Lua yelled out in surprise and worry

"Speed King - Skull Flame's Monster Effect inflicts 400 points of damage for each Burning-Skullhead in my Cemetery!"

Yusei was hit by a Burning-Skullhead

YUSEI | MUKURO ENJO  
400 | LP | 1900

With Lua and the others

"What!?" Sora get's up again sadly Miyuki and Lua had to pull her back in her seat again, they look at each other sighing they both didn't like how this is going.

"Now Yusei only has a mere 400 Life Points left!" MC announced

 _'Stardust. Use Stardust.'_ Godwin thought smirking

"That would indeed be something I'd like to see."  
 _  
_Back to Yusei and Mukuro

"It's my turn! I activate the Speed Spell, Shift Down!" causing his Speed Counters to go down to three

"Oh, my! Yusei has decreased his own Speed Counters! "

With Lua and the others

"What's he doin'?"

"He's relying on chance."

"On chance?" Dexter ask first

"That's right. Shift Down is a Speed Spell which drops your Speed Counters down to six to allow you to draw two cards from your deck."

"I get it. He plans on trusting his deck!"

"Way to go Yusei! Beat that prick!" Sora yelled out trying to standing but with Lua and Miyuki holding her down she kept smirking everyone sweat drop.

"Yeah, that is the guy's strong suit, after all." he said while smiling slightly

Back to Yusei and Mukuro

"Shift Down's effect allows me to draw two cards! I summon Nitro Synchron!"

Nitro Synchron, level 2. ATK: 300

"And then, the Bolt Hedgehog in my Cemetery can be Special Summoned when I have a Tuner Monster!"

Bolt Hedgehog, level 2. ATK: 800

"Next up, I activate my trap card, Give & Take! This will Special Summon one monster in my Cemetery on my opponent's field in defense mode!"

"Nani?" Mukuro look at the monster in confusion

Junk Synchron, level 3. DEF: 800

"A monster on my side of the field increases it's level equal to that of the Special Summoned monster!"

Bolt Hedgehog, level 5. ATK 800

With Lua and the others

"The Special Summoned monster! With his now level five Bolt Hedgehog and his level two Nitro Synchron-!"

Dexter was cut off by none other than Lua

"There's gonna be a level seven Synchro Summoning!" Miyuki chuckled seeing how excited he was, he look back at her blushing coughing slighting in his hand embarrassed.

"Hehe, Lua your too cute when your all excited. You must really look up to Yusei Fudo." she said smiling softly eyes close tilt of her head.

' _Oh man...sh-she looks kind of cute when she smiles like that. Gah! No! Stupid brain!'_ Lua shook his head look back at Yusei's Riding Duel with Mukuro.

Back to Yusei and Mukuro

"I'm tuning Nitro Synchron to Bolt Hedgehog! Clustering stars will call upon a new forces. Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

Nitro Warrior, level 7. ATK: 2800

"You're wasting your time! As long as I have Speed Boost, you can't attack me!"

With Lua and the others

"But, when Nitro Warrior is Synchro Summoned, you're allowed one card from the deck."

"So, that's what Yusei is after?" Lua look at Tanner carious

"Yes, it all rides on this next card."

Back to Yusei and Mukuro

"Yusei! I'll outstrip you with my speed!" Mukuro said now riding behind Yusei

Like slow motion Yusei drew a card out, when he saw what it was he smiled

"Here it is. I activate a Speed Spell, Gap Storm!"

"What's this?"

"Gap Storm can be activated when my Speed Counters are ten or more apart from yours. It destroys all magic and trap cards on the field!"

"Then, that means, my Speed Booster too!" Mukuro yelled out in horror and panic, his Speed Booster got destroyed

With Lua and the others

"I get it. Yusei's been waiting for that card."

"That's why he reduced his own Speed Counters."

"Way to go Yusei!" Sora and Miyuki yelled out together grinning while hugging each other while sitting

Back to Yusei and Mukuro

"Damn it to hell! Yusei...!" Yusei smiled hearing the feminine voice he knew he was in for it after this Riding Duel

"Up next is my Monster Effect! Nitro Warrior increases it's attack power by 1000 points when I activate a Magic card on my turn!"

Nitro Warrior, level 7. ATK: 3800

"Nani!?" Mukuro look at Nitro Warrior in surprise and shock

"Battle! Go, Nitro Warrior! Dynamite Knuckle!" hit destroyed Mukuro's monster; Speed King - Skull Flame getting his Life Points

YUSEI | MUKURO ENJO  
400 | LP | 1100

"Plus, when Nitro Warrior destroys an opposing monster, it can switch a monster in defense mode on my opponent's field to attack mode, and then attack it!"

"Nani!? To attack mode? Then, that means, Junk Synchron-!

Junk Synchron, level 3. ATK: 1300

"Battle!"

"The difference in their attack powers is as clear as day!"

Nitro Warrior destroyed Junk Warrior causing Mukuro to lose all his Life Points

YUSEI | MUKURO ENJO  
400 | LP | 0

"That settles it! Yusei has scored a come from behind victory with his beautifully-executed combo!"

With Lua and the others

"Yata! Yusei won!"

"Yata!" both Miyuki and Sora jump up and down while holding each other smiling wide

"He did it Sora-san!"

"Hai! Now he can go on-!"

Sora stop jumping causing Miyuki to stop jumping for joy to look at her confuse, Sora now realize what this means, her turn to duel was up next

...

Me: Wow, whew! *wipes sweat from brow* this was one tough cookie to break, but Yusei beat Mukuro Enjo! Next Duel will be Sora and the Professor! You just have to read on darlin's~ Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Howdy! Here's the 5th chapter~ If you read AkaneRaikou's Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fanfic "Body of The Dragon"? then you must read it especially Sora's duel. I do not own anything! I just own Miyuki Inoue and Sakiko! Sora belongs to AkaneRaikou! I would like ot give credit to AkaneRaikou for beta'ing this chapter~ Thank you~ Please Enjoy~

...

 **Her Two Faces**

Chapter 5: Sora's Duel and The Confrontation

...

 **Miyuki's POV**

Sora was very nervous about her Duel against the Professor Frank guy, I don't blame her what he does is cruel in my eyes. We were in the Duelist lounge while Sora was pacing back and forth chewing her thumb nail. I sighed at her actions, standing up from the bench and walking over to her pacing form. I grabbed her arm, making her stop and gently patted her hand away from her mouth.

"Enough with the pacing, you'll do fine out there Sora-san. I'll stay here while watching you're duel through the tv over there," I pointed over to the huge tv screen that was on the wall. "So just relax, you'll win for sure," I said smiling.

 _'You better win Sora-san, I want to Duel against you after this then...I'll Duel against Aki if I win against you.'_ I thought to myself hoping she'll win.

"Thank you Miyuki, you just know what to say," Sora said chuckling slightly.

"Excuse me, Sora Sakamoto, I presume?" the same man who told me It was my turn to duel walk over to us looking at Sora in a gruff voice but a hint of softness.

She nodded "Yeah, that's me."

He nodded, than he gestures to the platform that goes up "It's time for you're Duel, Ms. Sakamoto."

"Alright! Wish me luck, okay?" I nodded watching her job over to the platform watching it go up.

"I hope you beat Professor Frank..." I said to myself not noticing someone was behind me.

"She will, don't worry."

"Kyaa!" I jumped in the air, causing me to lose my balance and fall on my face. "Ow..." I sat up, rubbing my now sore face.

"Heh, sorry about that."

I turn my head around blinking to see Yusei Fudo smiling slightly down at me, I sweat dropped, my face turning red from embarrassment. I quickly sat up fast dusting my clothes.

"I-it's okay, Fudo-san," I bowed slightly, showing my respect.

"...Please, just Yusei is fine. I would like to thank you."

I stood up straight, before tilting my head to the side with a confused expression on my face. "Thank me? Why would you want to thank me, if I did nothing?"

"For cheering me on on my Riding Duel, you encouraged me. Even though I knew I had to win, someone I don't know cheering me on not caring about the markers on my face."

"Oh! Well people like that are jerks," I huffed, putting my hands on my hips. "Not all people are bad if they have those markers. I just don't understand people who hate them, it annoys me!" I raised my hands in the air, showing how irritated I was with the people in the stands.

"Hmm, you are right. But I don't let people like that get to me, I just ignore them."

I nodded turn around, to watch Sora duelling against Professor Frank. She activated her Spell Card, Spell Shattering Arrow, destroying Frank's Mystical Space Typhoon, making him lose 500 Life Points.

"Oh yeah, may I ask you something Yusei?" I ask him while watching Sora's Duel.

"...Sure, depends though if I can answer it."

I nodded in understanding. "...What do you think of the Masked Duelist?"

"...She's a mysterious person, but I think she could be a good Duelist. While I don't know why she hides her identity, I can tell she's struggling on the inside."

My eyes widen at what he said, I turn my head to the side look at him dumbfounded.

"What made you that she's struggling?"

"...Her eye that she doesn't cover, I can tell by her eye she's trying to win."

"O-oh," it was a awkward silence looking back at the TV screen to see Sora summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode, when she called out battle Frank used his Trap Card, Gestalt Trap. "Come on Sora-san! You can do it!" I cheer her on even though she won't hear me.

I heard a chuckle from beside me, causing me to become embarrassed. I had forgotten that Yusei was standing there with his arms cross against his chest, but I saw he looked worried for Sora.

"You support Sora even though you hardly know her, it's rare."

"Y-yeah, I met her while Lua and I were getting some food and drinks during your Riding Duel against that Mukuro Enjo guy. She did startle me but we kind of hit it off like we met each other before."

He nodded "I see...I forgot to ask what your name is."

"Oh! Gomenasai, my name is Miyuki Inoue. I read so much about Riding Duels, and just watching you Riding Duel was just...amazing!" If it was possible, my eyes would be all sparkly.

"Heh, thanks. If you want I can teach you some day. Sora wanted to try for fun, but the Fortune Cup came along..."

I can tell something happened to make him join the Fortune Cup, and it mostly had to do with father. It made me upset knowing father is causing problems for people, especially kind people like Yusei! I clenched my fist at my side, glaring forward.

"...Yusei, if you had a way to stop someone from doing something, bad should you stop them?" I whirled towards him, giving him a serious look. He looked surprised, but quickly got his composure back.

"Yes, I would do what ever it takes to stop that person. Why do you want to know?" he looked at me curiously, but I could see that he was suspicious.

"...I know someone that is...doing something horrible, and I don't know what to do." I confessed part of the truth.

After I said that, I looked back at the screen, just in time to see Sora summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon on the field.

"Yes! Go Sora-san! Wooo!" I jumped up and down excitedly. I didn't notice that Yusei staring at me with narrowed eyes, like he was trying figure me out.

"..."

I stopped jumping for joy, keeping my eyes on the duel while fiddling with my fingers, and shadows covered my eyes.

"...Something is going to happen sooner or later, and it will be bad. I know Godwin and Yeager are up to something, just watch your back and those who are close to you."

"...I won't let them harm my friends. How do you know Godwin and Yeager though? It feels like you know them, as you're saying their names naturally."

"..." I cross my arms against my chest, before facing Yusei "That's because Yeager is my adopted father." I confessed to him. I watched his eyes widen slightly, before they narrowed.

"If you live with Yeager then-"

I nodded. "I know what him and Godwin are up to... I accidentally -well purposely- eavesdropped on them while they were talking."

I was taken by surprise when he grabbed both of my upper arms. "Then you know what he did with my friends!?"

I shook my head sadly. "Sorry, I didn't hear them talking about some friends of yours, but if I find out I'll tell you ASAP." I reassured him.

He sighed, before letting go of my arms and putting his hand on his face. I frowned.

"Yusei? What did my father do to make you join in the Fortune Cup?"

"...He used my friends against me, holding them hostage somewhere. I have to win to free them," he told me before facing the tv screen. When I saw Sora Synchro Summon a dragon called 'Clear Wing Synchro Dragon', I looked towards Yusei when he grabbed his arm, clenching his fist in the process.

"Is your arm okay, Yusei?" I frowned, worried he was hurt or something.

"...Yes, I'm all right."

"Hmm, nonsense! Let me look at that arm," I said, smiling. I wasn't taking no for an answer, and I grabbed his arm, pulling his sleeve up to see a fading mark.

I blink couple of times in surprise. _'I-is Yusei one of those Signers father was talking about with Godwin?'_ I thought to myself.

"What's going on here?" I was still holding his arm we both looked to the lounge entrance to see Lua fuming.

"Uhh, Yusei's arm was burning so I was checking it... why are you mad about it?" I asked him, letting go of Yusei's arm. As soon I as released his arm, he pulled his sleeve back down.

"N-no reason! Sora just beat Professor Frank."

I quickly turned back to look at the screen, just in time to see Sora walking away.

 _'Now, we can duel each other Sora-san.'_ I thought to myself while watching Sora walk off.

"Come on! We have to congratulate Sora-chan!" Lua spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hai! Come on Yusei!" I grabbed his arm then grabbing Lua's wrist and dragging them to where Sora would be at.

 **No One's POV**

The long blue haired girl walked down the hallway letting a puff of air. She sighed in relief that was it finally over, along with the fact that she was moving onto the second round.

"Sora-san!" She turn around to face the direction where she heard the voice come from, and ended up getting tackled by a pink hair girl.

"Miyuki-chan."

"I knew you would beat Professor Frank! Now, would you listen to me more often?" she said, putting on of her hands on her hips, while waving the index finger of the other at the older girl.

Sora chuckled, sweat dropping slightly. "Okay, next time when I start to doubt myself I'll remember what you said."

Miyuki smiled nodding her head "Good!"

"What about us? Are we chopped liver or something?"

The two girls looked over to see Lua pouting with his arms crossed while Yusei stood there smiling slightly. Both girls face's heated up in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I'll remember you two as well." Sora said as she walked over with a smile on her face.

"..." Miyuki looked down the hallway where Sora came from with a frown.

"Miyuki-chan! Come on!" Sora called out her name, causing the girl to turn towards her voice. When she saw Sora waving at her, she jogged after them.

Sora and Lua went back to the seats with Dexter, Luca, Tanner and Tenzen was while Yusei went back to watch from the screen in the lounge. Miyuki looked after Sora and Lua's backs, before she whirled around and walked to her temp home to have a chat with father. She didn't notice that Yusei was watching her walk away with a worried look on his face.

 **Miyuki's POV**

 _'I have to stop father! I don't care what happens to me, Yusei is my friend and no one hurts my friend's and gets away with it!'_ I thought to myself while storming to the area where I knew father was with Godwin and that King guy, Jack.

"Move it!" I yelled out to a guard that was not letting me enter, I went as far as to pounding on the guys chest, trying to get passed him. "I want to see my father, darn it!"

"I-I'm sorry, but Mr. Yeager is busy with Godwin and the King at the moment."

I growled under my breath glaring at him, I was about to kick him where the sun doesn't shine when a voice behind the guy spoke up.

"What's the problem."

"S-sir! She wants to talk with Mr. Yeager, her father but I keep telling her he's busy."

I was looking at the King himself. He looked down at me with blankly, before he turned to look at the guy.

"It's alright, I'll inform Yeager," I huffed, watching him walk back in the room, before my father walked out, and he didn't look very happy.

"What do you want now Miyuki? I'm busy talking with Godwin, so it better be good."

"I would rather talk in a different room father, it's private of course."

He nodded, and I followed him to a empty room.

"What are you doing!? Have you no shame father!?" I started yelling at him, flinging my hands in the air.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." he said, crossing his arms.

"Ugh! You forced Yusei Fudo into the Fortune Cup, by kidnapping his friends!? Despicable! I didn't know you of all people would go so low."

"...So, you met Yusei Fudo in person. But what I do is none of your business Miyuki, you need to stop eavesdropping on people's conversations," he said not happy.

"Like I care! And it is my business now! Yusei Fudo is my friend now, and if you don't let his friends go I swear to all that is holy, I'll make your life more miserable then it already is!" I threatened my own father, I know I'll be in huge trouble for this but I'm doing this for my friend.

"...I see, I have no choice than."

I frowned when he said that. What did he mean? All of a sudden I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder. I tried to free myself, but I just wasn't strong enough to.

"H-hey! Let me go! Father!? W-what are you doing?!" I glared at him but I had a hint of confusion in my voice.

"I wont allow you to destroy what I work I did to get here," he said to me, before turning to someone else. "Take her to her room and make sure the door is locked, and guard the door at all times."

He walked away with his hands behind his back, not even looking back at me as he did so.

"Father!"

My yelling seemed like it echoed off the walls with tears escaped my eyes. _'Why would he do this?'_

...

Me: Yeager your such a jerk! Poor Miyuki, well she escape in time of her duel against Sora? You just have to keep reading~ I had so much fun talking to AkaneRaikou, we kept having great and amazing idea's for this story so be warned. Ciao!


End file.
